swrpgacfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Xander
' Kyle Xander was a Kiffar male Jedi Knight during the Galactic Civil War. During the Clone Wars, Xander served as the Jedi Apprentice to Jedi Master Plo Koon. Biography Early Life Born on Kiffu to Keith and Mikchell Xander in 40 BBY, Kyle’s force sensitivity was discovered at a young age and he was turned over to the Jedi Order for training. Xander was born with psychometric powers, which allowed him to “read memories” from inanimate objects through physical contact. As a youngling, Xander showed an affinity for the lightsaber, passing by the teachings of history and Force manipulation. It was this prowess of the lightsaber that caught the eye of Jedi Master Plo Koon, himself known for his lightsaber wielding abilities. When Kyle was ten, Koon had come to the temple to meet with Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, and sat in on the final part of the Youngling Trials, a lightsaber contest. After the contest, Koon approached Xander and took him as his own Padawan. Padawan During his apprenticeship to Koon, Kyle had a relationship with fellow Padawan, Anaia. The two ended it, knowing the Jedi Code forbade such attachments. During the Clone Wars, Xander served as a Jedi Commander to the Grand Army of the Republic. Xander fought alongside his Master for the majority of the war, although he was known on occasion to take his own missions when forces were spread too thin. In 19 BBY, during the Battle of Cato Neimodia, the Republic issued Order 66 and the Clone Troopers Xander and Koon were allied with turned on them. Koon’s ship was shot down and he was killed before his ship hit the ground. Xander, who was underground at the time, felt his Master’s, and hundreds of other Jedi’s death through the force. Kyle quickly abandoned his mission, finding his ship and leaving. Before making it to hyperspace, Xander’s ship became so badly damaged that his navicomputer jumped him to a random location, Malastare, where his ship crashed. On Malastare, Xander made a modest living as a podracer. He hid his force abilities by purposely coming in third for fourth each race, getting just enough credits to eat, and slowly buy parts to repair his ship. Xander frequently bought parts from Watto’s Junk Shop, where a young woman named Alaytia agreed to maintain his pod and help him fix his ship for a few credits. To Xander’s surprise when he first arrived, Alaytia was the twin sister of the Jedi he fell in love with as a child, Aneia. A few times, Alaytia would come to the cave where Xander lived to work on his ship personally. It was during these sessions that Alaytia discovered Xander’s force abilities and mentioned that she had a twin sister who was taken as a Jedi when they were children. Xander told Alaytia that he had known Aneia, but that he hadn’t heard from her since the beginning of the Great Jedi Purge. Xander promised to help Alaytia find her sister. Just before the 18 BBY Malastare 100, Xander's podracer failed on the starting line. Confused, Xander looked to the crowd. Piling into the arena were Darth Vader's personal stormtrooper's, the 501st Legion. At the barrier to the track, two men, Jedi Master Myn Edo and Kayce Baradun jumped onto the track and told Xander that they had to leave immediatly. The three men fought through several of the stormtrooper forces before heading through an underground tunnel to the outside of the arena, where they made their escape. Xander agreed to become Myn Edo's new apprentice alongside Kayce, as well as join their group, which included Sol'yc Ad, Eneb Trad, Q'e, and Guan Yu. Xander would convince the group to return to Tatooine to bring Alaytia into the group for her profound mechinical abilites.